Make Some Noise: A Sango and Miroku Tribute
by Mrs.CaptainJackSparrow1234
Summary: This is a Sango and Miroku oneshot. I know it's not very good, but I'm still new at this, sort of. So if you see anything that I can do better on, please let me know! Also, please review!


Make some Noise—A Sango and Miroku Tribute

I don't own InuYasha, but if I did, it wouldn't be ending!

_**It's easy to feel like**_

_**You're all alone**_

_**To feel like nobody knows**_

Sango sat under the God Tree by the bone eaters well. She had her head in her hands, her long brown hair covering her face. The only thing you could see was her shaking shoulders as she sobbed. She had been in another fight with Naraku when he pulled the jewel shard out of Kohaku's back, saying he had no more use for him. _'Why Kohaku?'_ Sango thought, more tears pouring from her hazel eyes. _'Why not me instead?'_

_**The great that you are**_

_**The good that's inside you**_

_**Is trying to hard to break through**_

After the fight was over, Kagome had tried to comfort her friend. But Sango wouldn't let her. She ran off, and not even Miroku had run after her. She felt abandoned, all alone to mourn by herself. Not that she minded, really.

_**Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly**_

_**You won't know if you never try**_

Sango looked up as she heard footsteps crunching over the ground and saw that it was Miroku. She quickly wiped away her tears, and looked at him.

"Sango…" Miroku began, but Sango cut him off.

"I'm fine." She said, turning away from him.

Miroku sighed. He walked over, and sat down next to her, his staff rattling. "Sango, please don't cry." He said, seeing her shaking shoulders. "Kohaku lived a wonderful life, before Naraku came. He had a wonderful sister." He said. Sango still didn't turn around.

_**I will be there with you all of the way**_

_**You'll be fine**_

"Sango, Kohaku loved you. Isn't that enough to know?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sango slowly turned around.

"Miroku, I should have saved him!" She cried out, ignoring the fresh tears falling down her cheeks. "I could have saved him, but I was too slow. It's my fault he died!" She yelled.

"Sango, that's not true!" Miroku said quickly. "It wasn't your fault he's gone. You did your best to save him. You did your best, and that's all you could have done." He said.

"But..But I just miss him so much." She said quietly. Without thinking, she collapsed onto Miroku's chest, and began sobbing again. Miroku, slightly surprised by her actions, patted her on the back.

"It'll be okay, Sango." He said, putting his arms around her.

_**Don't let anyone tell you**_

_**That you're not strong enough**_

_**Don't' give up**_

_**There's nothing wrong with just being yourself**_

_**That's more than enough**_

After about five minutes, Sango calmed down. "I…I'm sorry I did that." She said. He smiled.

"Not at all, Sango." Miroku said. "I'm glad I was here to help." He said, standing up to turn and leave.

"Wait, Miroku!" Sango said, getting up. He turned around.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Um..Could you..Stay?" She asked, blushing a bit. "I'd rather not be alone right now." She said as Miroku smiled.

"Of course." He said, sitting back down as she did. She didn't really say anything, she just sat there, deep in thought.

_**So come on and raise your voice**_

_**Speak your mind and make some noise**_

_**And sing hey hey make some noise**_

_**Hey hey yeah**_

Sango's sadness remained, but she needed to tell him something. "M…Miroku?" She said quietly as he looked at her.

"What's wrong, Sango?" He asked. She didn't really know how to tell him what she wanted to. She took a deep breath.

"Miroku..Thanks so much for being here for me. I...I love you." She said, and blushed a deep red. Miroku was shocked to say the least, but overjoyed.

_**You want to known**_

_**You want to be heard**_

_**And know you are beautiful**_

_**You have so much to give**_

_**Some change you wanna live**_

_**So shout it out and let it show**_

"I love you too, Sango." He said. She looked at him, a small smile creeping onto her face. Miroku leaned closer to her, and Sango closer to him. Finally, Miroku kissed her. Sango kissed him back. When they pulled apart, Sango was still blushing. She leaned her head on Miroku's chest. Miroku wrapped his arm around her slender shoulder.

Sango looked at him once again. "Miroku..." she said, and leaned up and kissed him again, pouring out all of her love into the kiss. Miroku did the same for her, and they kissed until they came up for air. Sango looked into his violet eyes, and he into her hazel ones.

_**You are the diamond inside of your heart**_

_**A light that shines bright as the stars**_

_**Don't be afraid to be all that you are**_

_**You'll be fine**_

Sango and Miroku sat there for a while, hand in hand. After a bit, Sango stood up. "Miroku, we should get back to the others." She said. He nodded.

"Yes, they are probably worried." He said. She stood on her tippy toes and gave him ones last small peck on the lips, and then started back towards Kaede's hut. Miroku followed.

_**Don't let anyone tell you that you're not strong enough**_

_**Don't give up**_

_**There's nothing wrong with just being yourself**_

_**That's more than enough**_

_**So come on and raise your voice**_

_**Speak your mind and make some noise**_

_**And sing hey hey**_

_**Make some noise**_

_**Hey hey yeah**_

As they approached Kaede's hut, Sango stopped. "What's wrong?" Miroku asked. Sango sighed.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just kind of scared." She said.

"About what?" Miroku asked. She took a deep breath.

"That you'll die and leave me..leave me alone, just like my village and Kohaku did." She said, a few tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Miroku pulled her into his embrace.

"Sango, no matter what happens, I'll always be with you. Inside your heart." He said. "And I'm not going anywhere, not until Naraku's gone and I live out my promise to live with you." He said. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Promise?" She asked.

"'Promise." He said, leaning down and kissing her.

_**You can't just sit back and watch the world change**_

_**It matters what you've got to say**_

_**There's no one else who can stand in your way**_

_**So come it's never too late**_

_**Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly**_

_**You won't know if you never try**_

Sango kissed him back fully. Kagome's head popped up from behind a bush. She squealed.

"I told you, InuYasha!" She cried out. "I told you they liked each other!" InuYasha just blinked.

Sango and Miroku pulled away, Sango was blushing a deep red.

_**Don't let anyone tell you that you're not strong enough**_

_**Don't give up**_

_**There's nothing wrong with just being yourself**_

_**That's more than enough**_

_**So come on and raise your voice**_

_**Speak your mind and make some noise**_

_**And sing**_

_**Hey hey**_

_**Make some noise**_

_**Hey hey yeah**_

"Who knew?" InuYasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

Miroku smirked, and took Sango by the hand and led her inside. Kagome followed, talking really quickly about something. Sango tuned her out, and soon she got tired and went to sleep, as did InuYasha. Sango laid her head on Miroku's chest, and he kissed the top of her head.

_**Hey hey**_

_**Make some noise**_

_**Speak your mind and make some noise**_

_**And sing hey yeah**_

_**Hey yeah**_

_**Hey yeah**_

_**Make some noise**_

_**Hey yeah**_

_**Hey yeah**_

_**Hey yeah**_

_**Make some noise**_

_**Hey yeah**_

_**Hey yeah**_

_**Hey yeah**_

_**Make some noise**_

_**Hey yeah**_

_**Hey yeah**_

_**Hey yeah**_

"Miroku, I love you." Sango whispered, as she closed her eyes to sleep.

"I love you too, Sango." He said, as he went to sleep as well.

_**Make some noise**_

R&R PLEASE!


End file.
